


Reparations

by Anonymous



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 17:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20952224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Aleister tries to make things better for Dream after his loss.





	Reparations

The last couple of weeks, Dream has been uncharacteristically quiet. Dream is hurting, emotionally and physically. In a matter of weeks, his favorite sofa had been burnt beyond repair before his very eyes, his North American championship had been stolen from him, and now he's enduring a back injury that tends to flair up at the worst possible time. Aleister watches him sleep with a grim, determined look on his face, leaning over to gently kiss his shoulder before easing out of bed, relieved when Dream remains fast asleep, probably due to the muscle relaxers he'd taken the night before.  
  
Locating his phone in the mess of things on Dream's bedside table, Aleister searches for a furniture store and he plans, teeth gnawing at his lip ring as he goes.  
  
A couple hours later, Dream wakes up, yawns blearily, and stretches. Feels nothing but cool air and soft sheets and freezes with a frown. "Aleister?" he murmurs, reaching out and grazing the abandoned pillow next to him. Sitting up, he casts sleepy eyes around the room before moving to get out of bed. "Aleister?"  
  
"Hey, hey, you're awake," the soft voice of his significant other greets him and he looks up in time to see Aleister ease into the room, moving quickly to push him back onto the bed. "Stay, relax," he says with a faint smile. "It's ok."  
  
"Where were you?" he asks petulantly, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
"Just had an errand to run," Aleister tells him, leaning in to press a slow, searching kiss to Dream's lips. Dream sighs softly and opens up for him immediately, Aleister's fingers tensing against his shoulder as he gives in and kisses him deeper, licking lazily at Dream's mouth, his lip ring, the glide of his tongue against Dream's, all of it slowly awakening things inside of Dream that he never knew he needed or wanted until all of this with Aleister began.  
  
"Please," he says softly, and Aleister hums, his hand trailing under the sheets to stroke Dream's chest, down his abs. "Aleister--"  
  
"What, Dream?" he asks with a smirk, easing back just enough to look Dream in the eye. "What is it?"  
  
"I need you," he says, a certainty in his gaze, a hunger there, that sends molten heat through Aleister's veins, leaving him hard and yearning within a breath.  
  
"Good," he whispers against Dream's lips before kicking his shoes, jacket and pants off, tugging the sheets aside and sinking down on top of Dream. "I know you like the spotlight of being on top," he says with a smirk, "but considering everything..." His hand sprawls over Dream's thigh, parts his legs. "Allow me..."  
  
Dream groans, overwhelmed already by Aleister's weight pinning him down, and he knows it's highly possible that he'd give him anything just to keep feeling this. "Yeah, fine, just-- please--"  
  
There are times when things between them become too heady, too desperate for slow, gentle lovemaking, when they just need to feel more, work through it faster, harder, but this is definitely not one of those times, Aleister's hand sprawling over Dream's back, guiding him to be more comfortable against the pillows. Once he's settled, Aleister eases a hand up Dream's thigh, feeling him twitch and sigh, watchful and careful as he sinks inside of him, slowly parting his fingers to test things out, relax Dream for him. "How long's it been?"  
  
"Few weeks," Dream admits, his eyes closed. "Sorry--" Between anger at the sofa getting destroyed, his back injury since the triple threat match and the title loss that came of it, arousal and sex was the last thing on Dream's mind.  
  
"You're fine," Aleister tells him softly. "Nothing to be concerned about, we're here now." Dream's responding hum turns into a ragged, shaky moan and Aleister grins into his jaw as he sinks deeper inside of him, fingers opening him back up more and more. "God, you feel so good," he breathes out, head already spinning from how hot and eager Dream feels as he clenches around his fingers, muscles already teasing an unforgettable orgasm.  
  
"I, I-- Aleister--" Dream pants, his hips rotating and arching up off of the bed. "Please--" The first sign Dream is getting impatient, that he wants Aleister to just get on with it already, but Aleister is enjoying himself so he continues easing his fingers in and out of Dream's quivering body, searching-- trying to find--  
  
Then Dream relaxes slightly and Aleister's fingers thrust back inside of him at just the right time, sending Aleister deeper in, grazing just right and-- Dream cries out, eyes blown and chest heaving as release washes over him, so abruptly that it startles both of them. Wave after wave of pleasure pressing into Aleister's fingers and all he can do is watch, amazed and so hungry to send Dream over again and again and again. "Wow," he says quietly once Dream slumps down, drained and sweat soaked, panting against his arm. "I guess you really did need this tonight."  
  
Aleister gets a washcloth and runs it over Dream's body, waiting patiently as Dream sighs and trembles against his side. He's still straining for release himself, feeling the sharp pulse of his blood in his veins as a constant reminder, but he ignores it in preference of seeing Dream through the aftershocks of his own orgasm, a small smile on his face as Dream blinks his eyes open after a few moments and stares up at him. "Damn," he sighs, snuggling into Aleister's jaw and pressing an open mouthed kiss there.   
  
"Mm hmm," Aleister says softly, stroking some of the hair out of Dream's face. They lay side by side for a few more minutes, Aleister all too aware of how his arousal is not fading, Dream's soft pants and murmurs, the feel of his damp skin lightly rubbing against Aleister's side keeping him all too aware of his unchecked need. "Can you stand?" he asks after a moment, getting an idea.  
  
"Mm, yeah, why?" Dream wonders, squinting up at him.  
  
Aleister merely smirks. "Just trust me."  
  
They walk quietly through the halls, Dream's fingers held loosely in Aleister's grip as he guides him to the other side of the house. "Close your eyes," he says, pressing a soft kiss to Dream's forehead as he shrugs and abides, easy going and calm while still blanketed in post-orgasmic warmth. He eases into the room, bringing Dream with him, and slowly curls a hand around Dream's bare hip, guiding him back to press against Aleister's side. "Now open 'em," he encourages him and Dream blinks against the darkness, not understanding... until his eyes adjust well enough that he can see the familiar shape in the shadows and lets out a gasp, quickly snapping his fingers and filling the room with soft, purple lighting.  
  
"Oh my God," he whispers, stepping forward and grazing fingers over a brand new, soft, plush sofa. "You... got this for me?"  
  
Aleister nods. "It's in your shade," he explains. "And it seems sturdy enough to be good for your back, and--" His words are muffled, immediately swallowed, when Dream turns and kisses him, hard. "Dream--" he says, pulling away just to find himself kissed again, Dream's hands gripping his hips and drawing him forward, step by step, to the couch. "Dr--"   
  
Turning them around and planting his hands on Aleister's chest, Dream pushes and he lands with a heavy thump against the cushions, eyes dark and hot as he looks up at Dream. "You're right," he says, voice deep and filled with promise. "I do like the spotlight on me while I'm on top. But I also like rewarding people when they deserve it... and you, Aleister Black, definitely do deserve it." His eyes trail along Aleister's body, waving a finger slowly at him as he takes in his untouched need, and slowly eases out of the rest of his clothes, the purple lighting gleaming off of his bare skin so appealingly that Aleister feels his breath punched out of him. Even more so when Dream goes after his clothes, nimbly ridding him of boxers and undershirt. "How's it feel?" he asks, pressing his long, muscular body against Aleister's.  
  
"Wha--"  
  
"The sofa," he says, nipping at Aleister's lips.  
  
Aleister pants for breath as Dream hovers just over him, not quite touching, but close enough for his warmth to press against Aleister's skin. "I... it, it feels perfect," he finally says and Dream hums.  
  
"Beautiful," he whispers, before straddling Aleister and in one sudden, quick movement, sinks down onto Aleister, taking him as deep inside of him as he can go.  
  
Aleister lets out a wild, shocked moan, suddenly feeling like he's going to pass out as all of his focus goes to where their bodies are meeting. "Holy shit," he moans, hips bucking up into the tight, steady heat that is Dream.  
  
Dream's laughter is shaky, his hand lightly brushing over Aleister's quivering lip before he leans in and kisses him, slowly pulling away and then sinking back down, taking Aleister in more and more with each thrust of his hips. Aleister can't control himself from moving, and Dream is still feeling his first orgasm, though Aleister thinks he's slowly waking back up to this if the slick glide against his thigh is any indication, but they find a rhythm, meeting each other perfectly, and Aleister moans and gasps into Dream's mouth as they kiss, Dream scrabbling for something to hold onto, gripping Aleister's ass desperately, when Aleister feels it right there, his entire body tight and close to the tipping point, and he hisses. "Dream," before falling apart right then, arching up with each pulse of release and feeling Dream shudder into climax moments later  
  
Dream rests his forehead against Aleister's chest and struggles just to breathe in the afterglow, soft little groans and gasps coming from his trembling lips. "Damn, I ... I think you've broken me," he says and Aleister laughs softly, gentle fingers brushing up and down Dream's back.  
  
"Well, I sincerely hope not," he says. "I have many, many plans for you..."  
  
Dream gasps out a chuckle. "Do they involve this sofa?"  
  
"Some," Aleister concedes after some thought, grinning when Dream huffs. "I think we've broken it in pretty well for its first day with us, hm?"  
  
"Oh God," Dream mumbles, skin flushing darkly as he thinks about the future-- how he will probably use this sofa at live events like he has in the past, with his and Aleister's smells and memories ingrained into each fiber of it as he sprawls out over it for the world to see. "Well, it's better than fire, I guess," he says, stroking his fingers along Aleister's side, down to his thighs.  
  
Aleister closes his eyes and thinks about Dream's fingers, his mouth, everything they could still yet do upon this couch playing in his mind. He twitches slightly, before pressing a heated kiss to Dream's lips. "Most definitely better than fire," he agrees.


End file.
